Lie in the Sound
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: A tale based on Pride and Prejudice. Well, not exactly Pride and Prejudice but it is full of drama and romance. Takes place after the first proposal. Please review.
1. Reflecting how things could've been

'_**Sometimes people surprise you. And sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes. It can push really hard.'**_

**REFLECTING NOW ON HOW THINGS COULD'VE BEEN**

**A/N**** -Hi guys. I am a twelve year old with some weird imaginations penning them down altogether. Hope, you all like my story.**

Elizabeth Bennet sat down on the couch. She seemed to be in doubles and triples. While her mind was in full of anger and agitation, several drops of tears streamed down her cheeks. She poured out of her body as she buried her head into her hands. Tears did not stop flowing.

Elizabeth had now heard several sounds of footsteps.

"She's here, Robert," a familiar female voice said to someone.

Hearing all that, Elizabeth quickly rubbed her eyes, wiped her tears and quickly washed her face.

"Liz!" It was Charlotte, Elizabeth's best friend.

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth embraced her best friend.

"How ya doing today?"

"Great," Elizabeth simply replied with a brief smile.

"Good," said Charlotte.

"Elizabeth!" someone sighed.

"Hey, Robert," Elizabeth smiled.

"Good to see you again after a long time, Elizabeth," said he.

"Good to see you too, Robert. How you doing?"

"Great. I hope you're having a nice stay here."

"Perfectly," replied Elizabeth.

'A perfect Robert Collins,' she thought then.

"_Oh, Robert. You're incorrigible, you know that." _

Lizzy smiled.

That was what Elizabeth had once told Mr. Robert Collins a few months earlier. Few months earlier. Till now, she never got out of that impression. Robert was incorrigible, she thought. Impression was impression. Persuasion, belief and pride. Whatever whatever, Elizabeth thought.

* * *

At night, Elizabeth sat down near the window gazing at the outside world. How everything had changed since she visited California. Today, it was exceptional. It was tiring. It was strange. It was queer. It was something else. Whatever whatever, Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth lay on the bed. She looked at the time. 12:47 AM. She was wiping those numerous tears sliding down her eyes.

"_You know what? You, Darcy turned out to be the worst person on the earth."_

At about 1:39 AM, Elizabeth was sitting down with her light switched on and she reading a book.

It was 2:49 AM. Elizabeth put her earphones on her ears connected to the mobile. Some Corrine Bailey Rae song was being played and she was pouring sweat over and over.

It was the only name disturbing her-WILLIAM DARCY.

3:02. Elizabeth lay on the bathtub much drowned to her own reverie. Once or twice she laughed too (because that's what Lizzy was) . The other time her eyes were moist thinking about 'the' day.

4: 10. Elizabeth was lying on the bed thinking about 'that' day. But, a minute later she was snoring. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was 10:20 in the morning. Elizabeth had not realized whatever it was. She just lay on the bed until she saw the time.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she looked at the time.

Arriving near the dining table, Elizabeth flushed a deep beetroot red when she saw Charlotte cleaning the dishes.

"Sorry, Char," said Lizzy, "starting a bit off today."

"It's all right, babes," smirked Charlotte. Charlotte then took out a white envelope from one of her pant pockets.

"What's that?"

"An envelope with something inside," laughed Charlotte. "From our very familiar William Darcy to the very dear Miss Elizabeth-"

Lizzy snatched the letter.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte but I can't help this time."

After having a light meal, Elizabeth kept the envelope inside the drawer of the table inside her table.

Elizabeth talked to Jane for about 3 minutes on the phone.

A little while after, Lizzy opened the envelope and two neat white sheets of paper fell out. Unfolding the sheets, Elizabeth's eyes gazed at the neat and flawless writing.

"No use," she said to herself and kept the sheets back inside the envelope.

"Personally, I'd rather lick sand than read this letter; regarding self-importance, self-esteem and self-pity. I've always damned you and shall damn you, Darcy. Do Not Worry."

In the afternoon, Elizabeth walked out of her house and sped towards the nearest park.

Elizabeth sat down on the bench. The breeze blew mildly and she thoroughly enjoyed the surroundings.

Elizabeth then reached her pant pockets to take out her phone. But to her utter disappointment, out fell out the white envelope.

"What the hell!" Elizabeth frowned at her carelessness. She had kept the envelope inside instead of the phone.

"I need to figure some things out. What is happening?" she cried.

'_**There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at crossroad-afraid, confused and without a roadmap.'**_

There was impatience and prejudice at the same time.

"I'm never gonna read it," she said while her inside said, "C'mon, read it. You ought to know it."

Alright, she said as she agreed to her inside.

Elizabeth started reading it. It was a letter. To her. From him. From William Darcy.

It read:-

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I intend not to begin with what has happened between us yesterday. Regarding your yesterday's impression on me, I just regret if had not been so uncivil. May be, as I realize now, if I were not have been, I would not have wasted your precious time. I apologize for that. I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or ought to be revealed._

_First of all, I would like to apologize for my judgment between my friend Charles and your sister._

Elizabeth gave a short cough.

_This simply makes me feel what a blunder I have done. Honestly speaking, (as to my observation) I simply thought Charles was a truly head over heels over Jane but Jane, as to probable, was too shy to return the affection (as you had said). Charles was in love before with many but every time it stood like backfire. Honestly writing here, I did not mean to harm either my friend or Jane. I was just protecting my best friend. I am too sorry again for this and hurting your sister._

_Again now, I write here to clarify your mistake about Mr. Wickham's misfortunes._

_It is true that Lucas Wickham was an orphan. We brought him up after his father Lt. Henry Wickham passed away and mother was long dead. Lucas Wickham and I were flat mates at the time of our university. I could not deny his eagerness for education and supported his living and studies. But, sometimes people really surprise us. Time passed and Wickham changed with it. He showed eager interests in drugs and liquor. He had been in this over a high time but till I had practically reached to the fact, he engaged himself in some cheap doings. Many a time, I tried to persuade him to stop but he showed no signs of improvement. Instead, he began to spend money like water and spent most of his time in his self destruction. After some days, he finally was out on the streets. It was enough for me now. I could not tolerate that._

Elizabeth's hands were stiff. She buried her head on her hands.

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Lizzy.

She began reading again.

_This past after five months, Wickham entered into our lives again. This time, he targeted my sister Georgiana. He led her into some cheap things. A night turned out when Georgiana was physically abused and she didn't know about it since she was already drugged. Nevertheless, I found out just in time. And from then on, Wickham was nowhere to be found. It has been long Georgiana has been past now. She is all right now._

_In a simple manner, this was all about Lucas Wickham. Hope you are not mistaken by any other wrong means again._

_Miss, I now do think how I too had been so blinded by wrong means. I was blinded by ignorance, arrogance and pride this last summer. I do hope, by your wishes, that I change myself this time. Elizabeth, I think you do have a very good potential for photography. I wish you best._

Elizabeth's face turned into a chuckle.

_This, Elizabeth, is a faithful narrative of every event of which we have been concerned. I shall endeavour to find some opportunity of putting this letter in your hands in the course of the morning.  
I will only add-_

_Take care of yourself and best wishes,_

_William Christopher Darcy_

"What the hell!" Elizabeth sighed. "It's all fake."

Elizabeth was now home. She re-read the letter.

After lunch, Lizzy read the letter.

In the evening, her eye were on the smooth, calligraphy letters of William Darcy.

"I was right. William Darcy, you're faking just for your reputation," she would think while her mind said, "I was wrong…wrong and wrong."

Elizabeth drank gallons of water that day. Coffee was almost consumed after every hour or two.

Elizabeth cried a number of times that night.

Elizabeth now only waited for the next sunlight to come.


	2. Like I've got nothing to say

**Like I've got nothing to say**

Six-seven months earlier

A certain Elizabeth Bennet lived in a cute and small colony called Meryton Road in New York with her sister, Jane Bennet. Both led a common life as any other human being until the sudden entry of someone called Charles Bingley. Lizzy saw sparks already flying. A pretty, twenty-four year old Jane and he met while they were both working in the same fashion industry. It appeared as if Charles was already taken over Jane's beauty and sweet attitude and Lizzy, including all of her near and dear ones were happy. Charlotte Lucas, Jane's best friend supported her best too.

Leave Jane's side. Take up Lizzy now.

Brown tresses, blue capturing eyes and a height of Five and a half inches was Elizabeth. Her twenty-two year old mouth was, however, the most gifted part in her body. This brings us to the twenty-six year old haughty, arrogant gentleman, William Darcy. He was the loyal and faithful friend of Mr. Charles 'Teddy' Bingley. As to Elizabeth, he was often regarded- HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. That was William Darcy.

Charlie and Jane were a perfect couple…..Until their separation…..

* * *

**Presently-**

Four-five days later.

Elizabeth Bennet was home now. It had been 3 days past; she was back to Meryton with some things to figure out. Jane was long back in Washington doing her internship and no Charlotte even to company her.

Sitting in the empty Meryton Café, Lizzy sat thinking, "Times like this are not suitable for me; seriously! No company, nothing. Only I wish I had someone to work with."

Suddenly, she thought of Philadelphia. It was her home, her parental home. She could not ignore it either. She still remembered her embarrassing mother, quiet father, her obnoxious twin sisters and Mark-her quiet, genius and magician brother. She could never ignore them. These thoughts brought tears in her eyes. She missed her father-'Papa'.

"Beep-Beep."

"Hi Jane!"

"I need you to come home immediately."

"But why?"

"Lydia is missing for three and Mom's had a nervous breakdown."

"What? How?"

"Now, let us not waste time. Come home immediately."

"Yeah, I am up."

Lizzy had reacted quickly but she did not know where to start from.

There was another call.

"Hello."

"William Darcy speaking. Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yes. But I'm in no mood to speak to you. Thank you." She cut the call.

The phone rang again.

Lizzy had no alternative; so she had to receive the phone again.

"Speak."

"Elizabeth, I think we need to meet somewhere."

"But, I am in the middle of some emergency. I think I am not in the mood."

"Elizabeth, what's the emergency? I need to know."

"Personal matters. Bye, Darcy." Elizabeth cut the phone saying this.

* * *

William Darcy felt something strange and alarmed at the same time.

Well though, his work called him soon that he had to go to New Jersey that day itself.

* * *

Lizzy Bennet reached Philadelphia with lots of huffs and puffs. It was almost 8 in the evening.

Inside, there were hurricanes and cyclones and snowstorms and some kinds of precipitations as Lizzy thought. Seeing her sister, Jane rushed to take Lizzy in.

"Hi, baby. So, any news?" Lizzy asked.

"No news," Jane said while tears flowed down continuously from her eyes.

"What exactly happened?" Lizzy questioned curiously.

"Lydia was off the day before yesterday on some assignment with Amelia and Nancy. And she never returned. I..I-"

"What's the Police doing?"

"They're trying their best. I went to the station an hour ago."

"You did?" Lizzy said. "What'd they say?"

"They'll be tryin'."

"Good," Lizzy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I could not be a responsible sister when one of my siblings is gone."

"She'll be here soon and we'll be a happy family again, Jane," Lizzy said comforting Jane.

**12:34 AM.**

Lizzy watched her mother go and open the front door. She could not sleep. She kept thinking only of Lydia. Her thoughts therefore disturbed her sleep.

Lizzy heard her mother talking to someone when it happened to be her father.

"No sign!" exclaimed Greg Bennet.

Deirdre Bennet burst into a loud cry.

Lizzy ran to her mother. Jane, hearing her mother cry, ran too.

"Oh my Lydia!" Mother said for the hundredth time.

"I am sure, Mom," said Jane, "Lydia'll return. After all, there's gotta someone to show her the right path."

"Oh Jane," Lizzy gave a low laugh saying, "enough of this Christian talk. Mom, Lydia is returning. Stay cool, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Mom," said Jane again. "You can't help Lizzy and what she is."

Jane took her mother away to the bedroom.

"You'll feel better after a rest, Mom," she said.

"Ding Dong!" the bell rang.

"I'm gonna get the door," said Lizzy.

Jane followed too.

"Lydia," screamed Lizzy.

"Lydia?" Jane was surprised.

"Oh Lizzy!" Lydia hugged her sister.

"You? I don't get anything," Lizzy said.

"That's a long story," Lydia cried.

"Lydia!" Jane ran to her sister.

"Oh! I am so sorry, sis."

"You know Lydia, how much I hated you after you were gone."

Tears poured down from Lydia's cheeks.

"I missed you."

"Mom," shouted Lizzy, "It's Lydia."

* * *

"So, it was all Wickham who drugged you. I'm surprised," Lizzy said.

"And then comes the hero," said Lydia.

"And then enters the hero. He notices us on the road and he escapes me. Darcy looked so damn hot when defends me. I was so open-mouthed."

"All right," said Jane.

"Hey," said Lizzy. "Did you just mention Darcy?"

"Oh, Darcy!" Jane laughed facing Lizzy.

"Shut up, Jane!"

"I shut up," said Jane smiling.

It was 6 in the evening when Lizzy finished arranging the flowers.

"Ding Dong!" the bell rang.

"Who's that now?" she said to herself.

Opening the door, she gave a loud cry.

"Charlie!"

"Hello, Liz."

"So happy to see you. Wait, I'm calling Jane."

Jane was just passing through the room. Looking at who Lizzy was talking to, Jane went to look out.

"Jane!" cried Lizzy looking at her sister. "It's your Prince Charming."

Jane could not think of what to think that moment.

"Charlie, I'm..I'm-"

"Hi Jane," Charlie cried and entered the house.

"I'm gonna go finish some stuff leaving you two lovebirds here," Lizzy laughed.

"Elizabeth," a deep voice called her.

Lizzy looked back.

"Darcy!"

"I'd like to talk to you in private."

"Fine," Lizzy agreed.

Lizzy stepped a few steps upstairs to her room and William Darcy followed her.

Reaching her room, Lizzy stood there, speechless.

She went near him instantly and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much for giving us my sister back."


	3. I need answers for all the waiting

**I need answers for all the waiting**

William Darcy felt sober today. He needed to figure some things out too.

_Baby indeed!  
From the bottom of my heart  
I feel like you're the one for me_

Much drowned to his reverie, it took some time for him to discover that his phone had been ringing long back.

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you?" he said as his sister phoned him.

_"Hi Will. I'm perfect. How you getting on?"_

"I'm perfect too."

_"Have you got her finally?"_

"Who?"

_"Elizabeth Bennet."_

William Darcy was quiet.

"Hey," he said changing the topic. "Take care of yourself. Okay, baby?"

_"Now, Will," said she, "you changed the topic?"_

"Um-uh. Take care of yourself. Bye," William Darcy said.

_"Yeah. Take care yourself. Take care of 'her'. Bye."_

Call disconnected.

William Darcy smiled himself. Taking a deep breath, he came out of his office.

Will Darcy got in his black car. A smile suddenly came on his face. He smiled widely as he thought of the first meeting.

_"Pleased to meet you, Mr-" said Lizzy letting out her hand._

_"William Darcy," he said coldly, "Pleasure."_

Darcy chuckled.

* * *

Elizabeth returned home after a busy day for shopping. Jane had been home this while she was away.

"Jane, you're home quite early! I'm surprised," Lizzy grinned.

"Surprise to you," said Jane smiling.

* * *

Lizzy Bennet sighed. As she washed herself with the numerous waters, she thought of their second meeting.

_Both sat down on the sofa. There was a complete pause._

_"So," she started after that pregnant silence. "You and Charlie are best friends since childhood, Mr. Darcy?"_

_"Yes," he said. "And no, not from childhood. After graduation."_

_"You both are the opposites," she chuckled._

_"What do you mean?" he frowned._

_"You don't talk much, Darcy," she said._

_"I'm comfortable like this, Elizabeth."_

_"Are you too proud of yourself?_

_"What do trying to do- file a case on me or something?" he frowned again._

_"I'm trying to make out your character," she replied._

_"You're prejudiced," he gave an 'angry' chuckle._

_"I am and I'm happy for it. At least, I'm not the one who can destroy anyone's fortune," she laughed._

_"Wickham!" he exclaimed. "He told you finally. Seems a generous man."_

_'Not like you though, S-O-A-B!' she thought._

_"Darcy," she started again. "You are too proud even to notice your faults."_

* * *

William Darcy's thoughts were bulging before his eyes. He had an illusion of he and Lizzy Bennet standing before his eyes as he too thought of the second meeting.

_"Darcy," she started again. "You are too proud to even notice your faults. That's what some man are."_

_"Lizzy Bennet, I think you should stop boasting about your gender."_

_"Sorry to trouble you but you are no less worthy than a-" Elizabeth stopped. "I'm sorry," she said._

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet rested her head on the pillow.

"Everything's changed," she said to herself.

"I think I need to figure out some things," she said to herself.

_"C'mon Darcy, you need not brood around. Join someone."_

_"Nope. Anyway, I'm not brooding. By the way, you are with the only charming one here."_

_"Jane? Yup. She's the prettiest and sweetest girl I've ever beheld. Nevertheless, Elizabeth, Jane's sister is pretty much adorable and nice too."_

_Darcy gave a low laugh._

_"She?! Well, her eyes are fine but her character-it's hardly 10% tolerable," he said, "Go on. Dance with your Princess. Enjoy her smiles 'cause you're wasting your time with me."_

_Elizabeth immediately stood before him. _

_"Oh, that's it, isn't it, Darcy?" Elizabeth sighed._

_Mr. Darcy just stood there looking at her. Charlie just moved away._

_"I think you've bitten off more than you could chew."_

Lizzy Bennet smiled.

"May be, he deserved that. Or maybe, I've bitten off more than I could chew."

* * *

William Darcy smiled.

"Elizabeth Bennet. Lizzy Bennet," he murmured.

* * *

Jane Bennet just opened the door hearing the sound of the bell ringing.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed.

"Hi!" he said and hugged her.

"I've just been thinking, Charlie, of how much I love you."

"I love you, Jane."

He placed his small lips into hers and kissed her hungrily.

Lizzy just was speeding towards the drawing room when she was quite alarmed.

Jane and Charlie finished kissing when Charlie noticed Lizzy.

"Lizzy!"

"I'm sorry," cried Lizzy. "I was just passing through the room when-"

"It's all right."

Lizzy just giggled loudly at their blushes.

* * *

William Darcy turned to look at who was coming.

"Carolyn," he sighed.

"Will," Carolyn Bingley flung at his shoulders.

Will stepped back and turned down.

"Carolyn, I beg you to stop suffocating me," he said.

"So, how you doin', Will?"

"Fine, thank you."

"I missed you, you know," Carolyn again tried to flung into his arms.

"Carolyn!" he sighed.

Elizabeth Bennet opened the door to look at the sudden ringing of the bell.

Opening the door, someone stepped inside.

"You think you can change the future. Who are you? Who do you think you are? Nothing."

"Carolyn, what's the matter?"

"I know you manipulated who is rightfully someone else's."

"Who did I manipulate?"

"Will Darcy."

"Gross, Carolyn. What are you being-a savior of Darcy or what? I mean, what? A protector-"

"Shut your damn mouth up. I think Lizzy, you're being too much. Who do you think will bring you from rags to riches? Charlie. I excused that. May be, I was being foolish supporting for one of the savagely embarrassing families in the entire New York city or may be, in the entire USA. It's too late and leave Will Darcy. Just leave him. What are you doing? Putting your scars in him?"

Lizzy Bennet stood there too lost for words.

"I'm putting a _scar_ in him, Carolyn? I advise you, Carolyn that you should probably start minding your own business and stop caring for Will _that_ too much. And again," Lizzy continued, "You've insulted me and my family in every possible way. Carolyn, I think you have bitten off more than you could chew."

Carolyn opened her mouth to say something when Lizzy already said, "So, I beg you to LEAVE THE APARTMENT…IMMEDIATELY!"

"Lizzy, who was that? Sounded Carolyn Bingley," Deidre Bennet shouted.

"Mom, it's none of your business."

* * *

"Hey Georgy!" said William Darcy and hugged his sister.

"Brother, I think you should try again."

"What should I _try_ again?"

"It's enough now. Go on, have a date with Elizabeth."

William Darcy sat down on the couch net to him. "I'm not that sure of her feelings."

"You're in _love_ with her, Will. Do not let it go. I'm sure she cares for you too.

"She-I.."

"That explains it. Go on. I assure you it will be all right," Georgiana said comforting him.

"I love you, my angel," he said giving her a tight embrace.**  
**

"You know brother-People who are meant to be together always find a way in the end," Georgiana said with a smile.


	4. I'd cheat destiny just to be near you

**I'd cheat destiny just to be near you**

**_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain  
I need answers for what all the waiting I'd done means  
You kill me, you've got some nerves, but can't face your mistakes  
I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away_**

"Lizzy, is that you?" Jane shouted from the other room.

"Yeah, Janie."

"You're singing?"

"Yeah, I know. I sing ridiculously ridiculous. Did I break your mood?"

"Nope. Hey, I needed to tell something special."

"I'm coming, wait," Lizzy ran to her sister.

"Lizzy," Jane ran and hugged her sister.

"What is there?"

"Charlie did!"

"What did he do?" Lizzy was confused.

Jane paused. Then she said, "Charlie proposed to me."

"He did?" Lizzy's eyes were bulging with happiness.

"He did. He did. He did. I'm so happy, Lizzy. I love you!" Jane hugged her sister again.

"So, you two kissed, I guess?" Lizzy laughed.

"Actually," Jane went a deed beetroot red. "Yeah. I mean, we kissed twice."

"OH!" Lizzy giggled. "Let's see the lovebirds, huh!"

Jane blushed again.

* * *

Will Darcy laughed, looking himself on the mirror. He working on his shirt buttons.

"That's my Will," sighed Georgiana Darcy. "What are you up to?"

"I have an important appointment," he replied.

"With?"

"Oh, those are all official matters," he replied.

"I bet no!" she exclaimed. "You're on a date with Lizzy Bennet."

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet put on her favorite brown shirt and looked herself at the mirror.

"Gross! This is not working, right Jane?"

Jane Bennet, standing beside her said, "You look beautiful Lizzy dear. Don't worry."

"I'm a moron," Lizzy said to herself.

Jane smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," said Lizzy. "An assignment. I mean an appointment."

"With?"

"A friend."

"Or William Darcy? It's a date, I can bet."

* * *

Will looked at her.. His mouth was just open for minute. He was speechless.

"I'm going to go," he said after some moments.

"All the best, brother," said Georgiana.

They both hugged each other.

"Am I worthy enough to be looked at?" he asked sighed.

"Of course, handsome!"

Lizzy Bennet turned to Jane.

"I heard you talking to William Darcy last night," she laughed.

"Gross!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Hey, baby doll," said Jane. "Don't be shy. This is your age for dates and all kind of stuff."

Lizzy sighed. "Am I looking presentable, Jane?"

"You are."

Lizzy Bennet hugged her sister.

"I've been wrong, you know."

* * *

Lizzy Bennet, sitting in an chair at the restaurant where her opposite was empty eargerly waiting for someone.

_"Jane must be so cold by now. Can't you drive faster? Or how could we possibly get the damn doctor?"_

_"Your mouth speaks loud whereas your actions speak otherwise. I know you won't be able to manage anything."_

_"I didn't know you were that sensitive, Darcy. Wow! That is why you became that tall and handsome Brit guy. That's awesome, Darcy."_

_"Some people are better off not talk to. Allow me to drive."_

Suddenly someone appeared before her. He sat down.

"Wi-l-iam..Will."

"Will's preferable," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled.

Both sat with a pause.

"Will." "Elizabeth." Same time.

"It's all right, Elizabeth. You start."

"I…I don't know how to thank you. After what you have done to my sister." Tears rolled down from Elizabeth's cheeks.

"I did what should have been done, Elizabeth."

"I don't know how…"

Lizzy stood up and ran outside.

William Darcy followed her direction.

There, at the entrance, Lizzy stood rubbing her tears.

"Elizabeth, do you love me?" William asked placing his hand on her shoulders.

She looked into his eyes and the next moment she flung into his shoulders.

"All I know I feel it only for you, Will ."

Will smiled.

"I've been waiting for this since long," he said. "I'm falling for you, Lizzy..again. Will you just forgive me? Just don't care whatever Carolyn poured out. Carolyn's a bitch."

"Will!" Lizzy laughed. "You've learnt to swear. I'm surprised."

Will laughed and before they could discover anything, both of them were nose-to-nose.

"I don't care whatever bitchy Carolyn says. All I care about is you. I'd even cheat destiny just to be near you, Will." whispered Lizzy.

He smiled.

"Would you allow me?" said Will as his lips met hers.

The kiss started lightly but it ended so hungrily that Lizzy just could not refuse Will's lips exploring hers and she his. She loved him. She had fallen for him. Moreover, she did not want that to end.

_ "You're a moron," she said with a low laugh. _

The kiss ended a few seconds after.

"I once said you're a moron, Will."

"Thank you," said Will. "You should be so proud of yourself, Lizzy. I love you mainly because you made me a better man."

"And I love you because you're a better man now," Lizzy laughed. "Just joking. I love you because you ought to be loved by me." Tears rolled down from Lizzy cheeks.

And then, she was welcomed by another kiss.

* * *

"Where's Lizzy?" asked Mr. Bennet to his eldest daughter, Jane.

"Oh, she's on a date."

"Lizzy-on a date! With whom?"

"Someone called William Darcy," laughed Jane.

"With Darcy? She once told me about me about him-a moron. She's changed her mind. Oh My Lizzy!"

"That's true, Dad," she argued. "Must have kissed till now."

* * *

"It's eight and everyone's probably waiting for me. I need to go home, Will," said Lizzy.

Will smiled.

"I'll drive you," he said.

He then drove her to her house.

"Home!" Lizzy smiled reaching. "Thank you, Will."

She leaned to him for a kiss. There was a smile felt by Will as his lips grazed her. Lizzy pulled out. Then she leaned again and this time, it was a brief kiss.

Will bade a bye to her as he kissed her right cheek.

"We'll meet," he smiled.

* * *

"You kissed?!" Georgiana laughed.

"Yeah," Will laughed shyly.

"How was it?"

* * *

"What? Wow!" said Jane.

"I didn't know how this happened," said Lizzy.

"How was it?"

* * *

"Beautiful. I kind of like her lips," said Will.

* * *

"Unexpected," said hours later.

The phone rang and Lizzy Bennet received it readily.

"Hey, baby," said William Darcy.

"Hey, Will."

"I love you, Lizzy. Will you marry me?"

"Oh," Lizzy laughed. "Let the marriage go, Will. Then we can make up things," she replied. "Hey, I mention it-I love you. When I say it, I mean it."

"I will wait because I can wait," responded Will.

* * *

A/N- Readers, so grateful to you for reading my story. But I am in want of reviews so badly. Guys, reviews brighten my imaginative world (as I once said in my story-But Why Leave Tree Hill?). So, please please please review.

Anyways, I love you readers :-)


End file.
